


Something Borrowed, Something Blue

by darkrabbit



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-08
Updated: 2010-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrabbit/pseuds/darkrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Time Lord considers his most faithful companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Borrowed, Something Blue

I run. Always, I run. Into the darkness, into the Darkness, never away. Sometimes there are others with me, who laugh and love and die, as animals in the dust. We should have been dust long ago, you and I. But there are second chances for a few, when the chalice is full. Such is that time, now, as I run toward you. Which one of us married the other, in that hillside shop, in fields of ruby grass that gleamed like candlestick fire? And, Sweet My Always that you are, my life, my living, I joy in you still.


End file.
